Le cirque du bois sombre
by kurokarakuri
Summary: Avant, Lola était une adolescente ordinaire. Mais ça, c'était avant que cet étrange cirque ambulant ne vienne en ville, et qu'une étrange petite fille ne lui demande de venir voir le spectacle... (écrit à partir de la chanson "dark wood circus" (vocaloid). Rating M par sécurité pour cause de violence) Disclamer : L'univers de pokemon ne m'appartient pas


Et voila que je me lance sur pokemon ! Encore un joyeux texte... oui moi aussi j'aime l'ironie...

Base : Pokemon (non sans blague ?)

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Les pokemons appartiennent uniquements à leurs créateur, et la chanson qui a servi de base (dark wood circus) à son créateur.

Mourir. C'était tout ce que Lola souhaitait. Mourir, et être libérée de cette vie qui n'en était pas une. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'elle finirait ainsi, elle aurait rit aux éclats ! Mais désormais, elle avait l'impression d'être abandonnée de tous, même du grand Arceus. Maintenant, plus jamais elle ne verra ses parents, ni ses amis. Elle est condamnée à rester dans cet endroit morbide, à souffrir, subissant encore et encore toujours les mêmes tortures. Quand elle pense à ces gens qui se plaignent de leurs vies soi-disant ennuyeuses, de la routine et de tas d'autres petits soucis... Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se plaindre de ce type de problème. Des problèmes d'humains normaux. Des problèmes d'humains tout court.

Pourtant, avant, elle était comme ça. Elle était une adolescente ordinaire, brune aux yeux noisettes, qui avait des occupations normales comme par exemple regarder la télévision ou lire des livres... elle était célibataire, pas très populaire, et n'avait pas encore de Pokémon. D'ailleurs, elle n'en aurait sans doute jamais. Pas parce qu'elle les déteste, bien au contraire, mais parce que le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Tout avait changé lors d'un matin d'été comme les autres : le 17 juillet 2009. Cette date-là, Lola ne risquait pas de l'oublier. C'était très précisément ce jour-là que sa vie était devenue un enfer. Pas à cause d'une dispute, ni à cause d'un défunt, ni à cause d'un quelconque élément de sa petite vie tranquille de volucitienne blasée. Non, tout était la faute de sa curiosité. Son père travaillait à la Baston Sarl, et sa mère était vendeuse de glace volute. Aucun des deux n'était à la maison. Et vue que tous ses amis étaient partis en vacance dans différentes régions (surtout à Kanto), elle était donc seule à la maison.

Elle s'ennuyait ferme. Il n'y avait rien à la télévision, elle n'avait pas envie de jouer aux jeux vidéo et elle avait finis tous ses romans. Elle avait donc décidé de faire un tour sur la route d'à côté. La pire erreur de sa vie, sans nul doute, elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle à chercher quelque chose à faire ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'elle sorte. Elle marchait, s'amusait à donner des coups de pieds dans tous les cailloux qu'elle croisait. Elle avait croisée deux ou trois Ponchiots plutôt agressifs qu'elle fut obligée de fuir, car elle n'avait pas de Pokémon.

Puis, au bout d'environ 10 minutes de marche intensive sous un soleil de plomb, elle aperçut un attroupement de personne regroupé autour d'une petite fille qui distribuait des tracts. Celle-ci avait environ neuf ans, dix tout au plus. Elle était pâle, habillée d'une robe blanche, et avait les cheveux teint en vert et les yeux rose. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal : ce genre d'artifice été normal chez les dresseurs, aussi se teindre les cheveux et mettre des lentilles de couleurs n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ce qui était plus étonnant, en revanche, c'était les deux cornes rose qu'elle avait sur le crâne. « Elle ressemble à un tarsal » pensa Lola. Puis elle secoua la tête : « sûrement un cosplay ». Elle vit la petite se diriger vers elle :

"-Vous voulez un tract, mademoiselle ? Lui demanda la petite fille, avec un petit sourire.  
>-Oui, je veux bien, dit Lola."<p>

Elle prit la petite affichette sur laquelle il était juste écrit « Bienvenue au cirque du bois sombre». Avec une image de chapiteau rouge et blanc. Lola avait toujours adoré les cirques, et ceux depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle adorait voir les acrobates voltiger dans les airs, les clowns la faisait rire, les pokemons dressés pour l'occasion l'émerveillait... Elle trouvait tout cela magique. Elle releva la tête pour demander des précisions sur ce fameux cirque à l'étrange fillette, mais elle n'était déjà plus là. Un peu déboussolée par cette disparition soudaine, elle décida de continuer sa route. Peu de temps après, elle retrouva la petite fille, qui était assise près d'un buisson, les yeux fermés. Lola, qui ne voulait pas dérangée l'enfant durant sa « méditation », décida d'attendre. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si ces cornes était des vraies ou si ce n'était qu'un simple déguisement. Au bout d'un moment, la fillette ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixa Lola un bon moment puis fini par lui demander :

"- Pourquoi es-tu ici, tu es perdu ?"

Lola avait hésitée à lui répondre : elle venait de remarqué un autre détail chez cette enfant au teint de porcelaine : son visage ne laissait voir aucune émotion. Ses yeux semblaient vides, comme s'ils en avaient trop vue. Mais finalement, après une petite séance d'auto-rassurassions (« ce sont les lentilles qui font cette effet, et le costume est juste extrêmement réaliste, c'est tout ! Aucune raison de flipper, ma vielle ! »), Elle finit par dire :

"-Non, je ne suis pas perdu, j'aimerais juste avoir des informations sur ce cirque..."

Puis, tout d'un coup, les yeux roses de la petite fille devinrent rouges, les jambes de Lola devinrent très lourdes (à ses yeux, du moins), sa vision devient floue... Puis elle entendit un léger « Tu veux voir ce cirque ? Alors à ce soir !» qui lui semblait venir de l'intérieur de son crâne, et enfin elle s'évanouit.

« Humm, où suis-je ? » Lola ouvrit les yeux, regarda autour d'elle, puis se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Son réveil lui indiquait qu'il était dix-huit heure. Elle était partie à quatorze heure.  
>« Je suis revenue sans m'en rendre compte ? Ou alors je me suis endormi ? Quel rêve zarbi ! »<br>Elle quitta le lit, puis se rendis compte qu'elle tenait un bout de papier dans sa main. Elle le déplia et réalisa que c'était l'affichette : celle-ci était toute froissé, mais on pouvait reconnaître sans mal le dessin du chapiteau.  
>«Tout ça s'est donc réellement passé... »<br>Elle regarda le tract un petit moment, puis un détail l'interpella : une petite note en bas de l'affiche qui n'y était pas quand elle était devant la petite fille. « Spectacle de 20H30 à 22H ». Elle réfléchit : Vu que son père travaillait très tard et que sa mère devait rester dormir chez sa sœur, elle pouvait aller voir le spectacle.

Elle s'était vêtue d'une jolie robe violette et s'était chaussée d'escarpins de la même couleur. Vers 20 heures, elle fut prête. Elle soupira : elle aurait tant aimée y aller au bras d'un garçon ! Elle sortit de sa maison et fut surprise de constater que la petite fille l'attendait dans le jardin. Une fois que celle-ci vit Lola, elle sourit et dit :

"-Tu es en avance !  
>-Je suis toujours prête en avance. Tu es venue me chercher pour aller au cirque ?"<p>

La fillette ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'expression de son visage avait changé : elle ne souriait plus, et ses yeux semblaient vides. Lola s'attendait presque à la voir pleurer. Mais la petite fille finit par dire :

"-... Oui. Mais souhaite-tu vraiment y aller ?"

La voluticienne s'apprêtait à confirmer, mais elle se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de changer d'avis. Vue la tête que tirait la gamine, il ne devait pas être si bien que ça, ce cirque... mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle répondit donc :

"-Oui, je veux vraiment y aller."

La fille qui ressemblait à un tarsal eue l'air encore plus triste, et au bout de quelques instants pris la main de Lola et dit :

"-Bien, alors, allons-y"

Le duo entama alors sa route. La rue était déserte, elles étaient donc tranquilles. Puis elles prirent la même route que la dernière fois : Les sapins cachaient presque la lumière de la lune, et leurs ombres semblaient vouloir les dévorées.  
>Lola ne se rappelait plus très bien de la route qu'elles avaient prises, mais elles avaient marchées environs une heure. Elle se retrouva devant le chapiteau du tract : celui-ci était réellement imposant. Des gens faisaient la file d'attente au guichet pour avoir une place. L'adolescente se plaça derrière eux en attendant son tour, qui ne tarda pas à venir. La personne qui tenait le guichet portait un costume sombre et un chapeau haut-de-forme.<br>« Sûrement le directeur » pensa-t-elle  
>Le directeur regarda Lola, puis lui tendit un ticket. La jeune « tarsal » lui dit alors :<p>

« - Je te rejoint après. Passe devant. »

L'adolescente rentra alors dans le gigantesque chapiteau, et constata rapidement que tout les gradins été remplis. Elle finit malgré tout par trouver une place. Le spectacle allait bientôt commencer.

L'homme qu'elle avait supposée être le directeur s'avança alors au centre du cercle de sable, détail caractéristique de la scène d'un cirque, et se mit à parler dans un micro.

« - Eh bien, je vois que vous êtes nombreux ce soir ! »

La foule se mit alors à crier, d'excitation et d'impatience. C'est d'ailleurs en détaillant la foule que la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle devait être la seule parmi les spectateurs qui avait en dessous de la vingtaine. Pourtant, dans un cirque, il est censé y avoir beaucoup d'enfants ! Le court de ses pensées fût interrompu par de nouvelles paroles :

« - Très bien ! Ce soir, je vais vous présenter des numéros hors du commun ! Cette expérience vous marquera à vie ! Je vais tout d'abord vous présentee le premier numéro : la diva déformée ! »

Lola sourit. Des divas, on n'en voit que dans les grands cirques. Mais son sourire, elle le perdit vite en voyant la fameuse diva. « Monstre ». Voilà le premier mot que Lola aurait employé pour la qualifiée. Celle-ci était plutôt grande, semblait jeune, portait un bandeau sur les yeux et avait des cheveux qui, malgré le fait qu'ils tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, semblaient flamber. Mais le plus marquant restait ses jambes, que sa robe noire et orange ne cachait pas. Cette femme possédait les mêmes jambes qu'un ponyta. On pouvait même noter les sabots. « Ce n'est qu'un costume. Un fichu costume. N'aie pas peur » se dit-elle. Mais elle changea d'avis lorsque la diva se mit à chanter.

Sa voix était juste inhumaine. On pouvait difficilement la qualifiée. Si Lola avait dû le faire, elle l'aurait décrie comme très douce, limpide, mais chargée d'une tristesse et d'un désespoir sans nom. Elle aurait pû faire pleurer une pierre. D'ailleurs, L'adolescente avait les larmes aux yeux. L'union entre cette superbe voix et ce corps si laid donnait un spectacle très étrange, presque surnaturel. Puis, au milieu de la chanson, la diva retira son bandeau.

Lola voulut crier d'effroi, mais un de ses propres sanglots l'en empêchât. La diva avait les yeux grands ouverts, mais ils étaient parfaitement vides. Elle devait être aveugle. Et sur toute la zone qui avait été cachée par le bandeau, il n'y avait plus de peau. L'adolescente en devina tout de suite l'origine, grâce à son professeur de physique qui leur avait montré divers photos montrant les effets que pouvaient avoir les produits corrosifs. La peau de la diva avait vraisemblablement été brûlée à l'acide.

Lorsque le chant de la diva pris fin, celle-ci remit son bandeau, et quitta la scène d'un pas lent. Le directeur revient alors au centre. La foule, qui n'avait pas fait le moindre bruit durant la chanson, été désormais en délire. Ils en réclamaient encore. Par contre, Lola, elle, n'avait jamais rien vue de plus effrayant, ni de plus horrible. Mais cette étrange angoisse l'obligea à rester assise sur son siège. Le directeur, une fois que le public se fût calmé, dit :

« - Et bien, il me semble que vous avez adoré ce numéro ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier le numéro suivant : voici les géants ! »

Un homme et une femme surgirent alors sur scène. Lola dut lever la tête pour pouvoir les voir entièrement. Chacun, d'environ une vingtaine d'année, mesurait dix mètres de haut. L'homme avait des cheveux bleus, des yeux noirs comme du charbon et trois cornes sur la tête. Il portait une très longue toge bleue, avec une rayure jaune en son milieu. La femme, elle, avait des cheveux d'un rouge sanglant, dont deux longues mèches parfaitement symétriques et lisses qui venait chacune d'un côté de son superbe visage. Lola nota que ses yeux étaient comme sa chevelure, rouges. Quitte à leur assigner un nom de Pokémon, l'homme serait un Leviator, et la femme un Milobellus.

De la musique s'activa alors, et le « couple » se mit à danser, gracieusement, lentement, suivant le rythme du son, qui était loin d'égaler celui de la diva. Leur danse, qui n'avait durée que quelques minutes, avait parût durer des heures pour la voluticienne. Pas parce que c'était ennuyeux, bien au contraire. Elle avait été littéralement subjuguée par les mouvements si parfaits des danseurs géants.

Comme à chaque fois, le directeur pris la parole :  
>« - Bien, le numéro suivant est loin d'être aussi féérique. Il est même plutôt cruel, mais personnellement, je l'adore. Voici la bête bleu qui aime manger des choses froides !»<p>

Cette fois, deux personnes, tout à fait ordinaires, apportèrent sur scène une table, une chaise, et ajoutèrent une assiette recouverte par une cloche en argent. L'un d'entre eux repartit, puis revint avec une laisse à la main. Cette fois-ci, Lola crût que l'humain attaché à la laisse était parfaitement humain, mais elle remarqua bien vite les deux oreilles bleus (bleus comme les cheveux de son propriétaire, d'ailleurs). Elle vit aussi que sa peau était bleuâtre. Il portait une camisole de force, de la même couleur que son être. « Comme un lucario » pensa Lola.

Les assistants le firent s'assoir, et soulevèrent la cloche. La jeune fille retient un haut-le-cœur. Dans l'assiette, des bras humains. Un filet de bave coula alors à la commissure des lèvres de la bête.  
>Lola ne voulait pas voir ça, mais pour une raison qu'elle ne comprenait pas, elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux. Comme si une force invisible la gardait clouée à son siège et l'obligeait à voir cet ignoble spectacle. L'homme-lucario mangeait ses bouts de chaires froides avec avidité. Il souriait, de ses lèvres couvertes de sang. Une fois le « repas » engloutit, les assistants le ramenèrent dans ce que Lola imaginait être sa cage. Elle entendit alors :<p>

« -Je vois que vous adorer. Mais voici déjà le dernier numéro de ce charmant spectacle. Voici les siamois ! »

Un enfant entra alors sur scène, des ballons à la main. La jeune fille poussa un petit cri. Il n'y a qu'un seul corps. Mais deux têtes. On pouvait voir des larges cicatrices, vraisemblablement récentes, puisqu'il y avait encore du fil et des points de suture, justes sous leurs cous. Leurs cheveux étaient noirs, et chacun avait une mèche de cheveux qui cachait leurs yeux. Ils portaient une large toge, bleu d'un côté et noir de l'autre. Un corps. Deux têtes. Un Diamat. Un Pokemon que la jeune fille adorait. L'une des deux têtes souriait, l'autre n'affichait aucune expression. Mais peut-être que ses yeux, barrés par sa mèche, étaient larmoyants ?

Ils lâchèrent alors les ballons, de couleur rouge sale. Puis un projecteur se braqua sur une échelle au coin de la piste que personne dans le public n'avait sans doute remarqué jusqu'alors, trop concentré, vois carrément envoûté par l'effroyable spectacle. Le « diamat humain » monta à l'échelle, le projecteur suivant ses mouvements. Il se plaça sur la petite plateforme et mis un pied sur le fil, puis le suivant. Le tout sans avoir noué de « corde de sécurité » à sa taille. Lola craignait qu'ils ne perdent l'équilibre, et elle ne pût se remettre à respirer que lorsque les « siamois » avaient atteints, sains et saufs, l'autre plateforme. De nouveaux applaudissements brisèrent le silence. Le « ginjinka » diamat était descendu, et regagnait ce qui devait être les « coulisses ».  
>Certains membres du public jetèrent des billets sur la scène, que le directeur s'empressa de ramasser. Puis il déclara :<p>

"-Le spectacle est désormais terminé, en espérant qu'il vous aura plu !"

Les spectateurs sortirent tous de la salle. Lola, tel un zombie, suivait le mouvement, mais elle sentit qu'on lui empoignait la main. Elle se retourna. Le directeur était là, une aiguille à la main. Il la planta violement dans le bras de l'adolescente, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience fut le grand sourire effrayant du maître de la scène.

C'est alors que son enfer avait commencé. Elle s'était réveillée par terre, nue, dans une pièce vide, fermée à clef, d'un blanc bien trop pur à son goût. Elle ne savait pas combien de fois elle avait appelée ses proches, ni combien de temps elle était restée ainsi, recroquevillée au milieu de la chambre blanche et propre, à attendre. Puis une femme déverrouilla la serrure. Elle entra, empoigna la volucitienne, la forçant à la suivre jusqu'à une autre pièce.

Cette pièce, également entièrement blanche, était néanmoins différente : une table d'opération trônait au milieu de la salle. Un chirurgien attendait, la blouse couverte de tâches rougeâtres.

Lola compris alors où elle se trouvait, et pourquoi on l'avait emmené ici.

Elle hurla.

Et voilà. C'est ainsi que ça s'était passé. Juste après avoir subie une intervention chirurgicale, on l'avait amenée ici. Au cirque. Elle y était depuis maintenant 4 ans. Elle avait beau supplier, hurler, rien ne changeait. Elle avait finie par se résigner à son sort, à force de souffrir. Elle avait appris à connaître les autres membres de la troupe. La diva, une adolescente orpheline dont le rêve était d'être chanteuse, mais dont les jambes ont été coupées dans un accident de voiture. Le diamat, deux frères jumeaux, abandonnés par leurs parents, qui volaient de la nourriture pour pouvoir survivre. La « bête bleu », le lucario, était un fou échappé de l'asile. Le couple de danseurs professionnels, réputés dans la région d'Hoenn pour leurs spectacles. Tous avaient croisé le chemin du directeur. Il leurs avait menti, à tous, en leurs disant qu'il les élèverait, les traiterais comme ses enfants. Tous avaient finis déformés dans cet hôpital, afin d'assouvir ses plaisirs malsains. Certains avaient plongé dans la folie, d'autres continuaient encore à se battre. Et il y avait la tarsal, la petite fille du directeur, qui aidait à la mise en place des décors et qui s'occupait des « bêtes ». Lola ne pouvait pas haïr cette petite, si innocente, si aimante : son père lui avait ordonné de chercher une adolescente pour un nouveau numéro. Si elle n'obéissait pas, les autres membres du cirque en subiraient les conséquences. Tous ensembles, ils se serraient les coudes, afin de conserver la part d'humanité qu'il leur restait.

Lola, qui était en train de dormir, le sommeil étant le meilleur échappatoire qu'elle connaissait, fût réveillée par l'enfant tarsal, qui lui dit :

« - C'est ton tour, Rosa »

Rosa était son nom de scène. Elle se leva, puis se dirigea vers la piste. Elle sentait les regards de la foule, comme chaque soir. Ses cheveux étaient désormais violet, tout comme ses yeux. Une pierre rouge ornait son front. Sa tenue, une mini robe mauve, possédait un trou dans le bas du dos, par lequel sortait la queue fourchu qu'on lui avait greffée. Elle était désormais une ginjinka mentali. Elle était passée experte dans l'art du ruban, du houlà-houp et du jonglage. Tel était son numéro. Et ce soir encore, elle l'effectuerait, pour le plaisir de toutes les personnes malsaines qui la regardait. Tout en sachant que cela durerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Car tel était leurs destinés, montrer leurs corps aux formes tordus jusqu'à ce que la mort viennent les enlacer, les libérant ainsi de leurs souffrance.

Et vous, viendrez-vous les voir, au cirque du bois sombre ?

Voila... une petite review ?


End file.
